My Ending
by Code of Codex
Summary: The story how it started and how it ended, the war to protect and to destroy, the ending that was fated to end in a broken heart. Welcome to the story of Gods before it ended horrible for them. (connection to my other oc stories)
1. Prologue

**I know this is really early! After our beloved story of Forgotten but I've been having this bad writers block lately so I wrote this because there will be part 4 but this is prequel of everything. I still don't know if I should this as oc story or not an oc story anyways enjoy!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

A body slumped against the grassy floor, golden hair ruffled as their eyes were tightly held shut. A white sword engraved with gold laid to the side of him before they open to reveal golden eyes that stared up to the blue sky, a smile on his face as he let out a happy sigh, a figure approached him, they're skin grey filled with black tattoos that covered around his entire body but his face. Black horns shined dangerously as the sharp black nails curled tight on a book, their eyes filled with black surround the only color of the iris that was bright red, a frown on their face as their eyes stare down at the man who just smile happily. "Aether what are you doing?" The dark voice spoke as if the multiple voices could be heard that send shivers down anyone spine but the blonde haired male laughed before pointing to the sky. "That cloud reminds me of you Erevos!" The demonic man looked up and scowl before he swiftly kicked Aether sending him tumbling down the grassy hill. "I don't look anything like a blasted bug!" Erevos hissed as Aether laugh loudly before struggling to climb up the hill his face red from laughter while Erevos glare at Aether before hissing at him when the blonde hair finally reach the top. "You are idiotic. Act your age Aether." Aether's golden eyes glint mischievously before he coughed and crossed his arms while he tried to keep a straight face. "Oh yes, yes I should obviously act my age when we're like over thousand years old!" Aether stuck his tongue out as Erevos groan in annoyance. "So how your brother Erevos?" Subject was changed quickly as Erevos soon began to smile sadly as his red iris look down causing Aether's eyes to widen. "Shoot! Forgot…. That he…" Erevos sighed and shook his head before he sent Aether a small smile. "It's fine, don't apologies over something you never did do Aether." The God of Humanity frown as he rubbed the back of his neck, a sadden smile on his face before he placed a hand on Erevos's shoulder.

"But Erevos… Your brother."

"Thanatos left and there nothing that we could of done. What's done is done, we can not change the past." Erevos snapped, his eyes flashing in anger before he calm down and looked away ashamed, a frown on his face before he sighed and smiled a small smile. "Anyways Aether what do you need?" The blonde haired sighed but he smiled before he looked to the sky, his eyes closed before opening them. "I want to visit this two kids, they're really sweet. I can see great things happening to them." Aether chuckled as he remember two children he met on his walk. "Your going to love them Erevos." "I don't think they are willing to love a monster." Erevos muttered.

"You'll never know until you find out Erevos."

* * *

Two children were playing in the forest, the eldest who was only seven was whacking the tree with his wooden sword as the youngest who was only two sat on the grassy floor clapping at the sight of his older brother. Their silvery blue hair being ruffled by the wind before they snap their heads to the side as their eyes brighten at the sight of familiar figure and ran straight into the figure's arms who lifted them up and laughed brightly. "Aether your back!" The eldest laughed as he wrapped his arms tightly around the blonde God who chuckled while the youngest was giggling. "Ether! Ether!" The youngest babbled while Aether dramatically gasped in shock. "Oh my goodness Alyut your talking! Did Sodis taught you?" Aether's golden gaze landed on the older child who was rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly before nodding as the god beamed before setting the two down on the ground. "Ah before I forget, I brought a friend over. Erevos come out and meet Sodis and Alyut!" The two children looked behind the kind God and gasped at the sight of the demonic God who stood there stiff, Sodis glared nervously until the sound of Alyut sequaling could be heard before the small child ran and hug Erevos's leg. "DWAGON!" The child squealed out as Erevos was slowly processing all of this, shock written over his grey features as he stare down at the two year old, Aether was waving his arms as if signalling the demonic man to carry the little boy but Erevos couldn't understand Aether's gesture as he was waving his arms like a lunatic, the blonde hair male groaned as he pouted at his friend. "Carry the boy!" "I don't know how." Erevos grumbled as Aether face palmed before he gesture to Sodis who was watching in amusement. "Watch me." Aether bend down and gently picking up Sodis and holding him as he turned his eyes to Erevos to gesture him to try but only to scream when he saw the God of Destruction holding Alyut by a leg up in the air while the two year old boy was laughing. "Erevos your not suppose to carry him like that!" He screeched in panicked as he rushed over and forced Erevos to hold Alyut correctly.

"You almost dropped him!" "Well I didn't…" Erevos grumbled as Alyut giggled before his hand grabbed Erevos's pointy grey ears as the demonic male sigh but smiled. "... Your very nice mister…" Erevos looked to Sodis who smiled at him. "I'm sorry… Sorry that I thought of you as someone evil." Sodis mumbled as Erevos smiled softly at him. "It's fine… Sodis, you aren't the first and you aren't the last." Erevos spoke as he gently set Alyut down but he clung tightly on Erevos's leg. "Can Dwagon come visit?!" Alyut chirped, his bright blue orbs staring at his older brother who sighed but nodded. "Are you sure Sodis?" Aether question as the older child nodded. "We just need to sneak E...Erev…. Um Ere in!" Sodis flushed as Erevos chuckled quietly. "Maybe when your older Sodis you can pronounce my name later." Sodis pouted as he crossed his arm. "I can pronounce your name! E-Ereous! Ereves!" Aether began laughing as Sodis flushed in embarrassment. "Stop laughing at me Aether and you stop laughing to Ere!" Sodis pointed his finger at Erevos who was trying to conceal the overgrown smile on face while Alyut was having a giggle fit. "Hmph!" Sodis crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he turned his head away angrily with a pout on his lips.

"Aw don't be upset Sodis!" Aether snickered but he got nothing back from the seven year old who refuse to look at any of them. "Fine I guess Erevos and I have to go back since Cassandre my sweetheart is probably waiting for me." Aether spoke dramatically as he placed a hand on his forehead and sighed depressingly, his eyes closed so that he wouldn't have to see Sodis's stone feature crushing while preventing himself from bursting into fits of laughter at the sight. Erevos who had picked Alyut up again but properly this time watch the scene amusingly as Alyut was trying to reach for one of Erevos's horns. "Come on Erevos let's get going and put the kids down and leave!" "No! Don't go! You promise that you were going to make us cookies!" Sodis cried out as Aether smirked. "I did promise you and Alyut didn't I?" Sodis nodded quickly as Aether smiled happily before he began walking away with his arms tighten around the seven year old waist. "Well what are we waiting for?! Erevos hurry up! We're making cookies and also turn into your human form because the place they live in is filled with bustling humans." Erevos sighed but walked after Aether, his demonic eyes glance down to see Alyut smiling at him before the god smiled back. "Aether is right… You and your brother are going to be stronger fighters. I can feel it in your soul. I pray that you two will never get separated or go against each other." Erevos mumbled quietly as Alyut poked his grey nose. "Dwagon!" "I pray that your innocent will never be tainted Alyut."

"Erevos hurry up and transform so we could get going!"

"Aether you can't rush people, it won't work and rushing people would only anger them."

"Your such a bore!"

"Why do I bother?"

"Dwagon!"

"Alyut his name is Ere!"

* * *

The god of destruction form was no longer demonic but a beautiful man, his deep purple eyes scan the fancy room, his black armour clanked as he brought the red scarf higher up on his neck to cover the tattoos, Sodis and Alyut were sitting beside him drawing picture of him as a woman with the same kind blue eyes and silvery blue stared at Erevos. "Aether has talked a storm about you whenever he visit, he speaks how kind and caring you are but people don't see that. I can understand now by just looking at you, that the people would rather be with you by looks and not by personality." "If that is the term then yes, it is because of my looks that I don't like many people or that many people don't like me." Erevos spoke, the sound of Aether humming loudly could be heard in the kitchen as the mother of Sodis and Alyut stare at her two sons before she smiled happily. "So how did you and Aether meet? From what I seen, you two are the complete polar opposites." She commented as Erevos scratched the back of his neck. "All I can say… He saved me from myself." "I see, it must be personal, I won't pry but tell me do you have family or lovers? I know that Aether speaks fondly of this Cassandre all the time so I'm curious."

"I have a baby brother, he five years younger than myself and I love him dearly but… He left… He got fed up with me and left. Looking at Alyut and Sodis reminds me so much how my baby brother and I were close, I hope that their bond will never be broken." Erevos spoke sadly as his eyes watched Sodis and Alyut playing with soldiers figures. "The cookies are done!" Aether shouted as he walked over before placing the plate down as Alyut and Sodis squealed and ran to the plate of cookies and began eating. "If you don't mind me asking… Where are their father?" Erevos questioned as the mother smiled sadly. "He died fighting bravely in war…" She whispered softly until huge explosion sounded outside causing everyone to tense, the sound of screaming could be heard as the three adults stood up instantly, Sodis picked Alyut up and ran over to their mother. "You three hurry and get to safety." Aether spoke quickly as the mother nodded and grabbed Sodis's hand and grabbed Alyut from him before she instantly took off with the children as the two gods sprinted towards the sound of explosion before their eyes stare straight at two god like figure. One who was smirking at the sight, his blonde hair ruffled as he used his hand to play with the black patch in his hair, his pale skin reflected his dark blue eyes as they scan at the sight, beside him was a male with dark red hair, his skin peach while he had piercing in his ears and diamond like scars that went around his neck but what stood out was his eyes, black sclera that surround the red iris and the black sharp nails.

"Reidar! What are you doing?!" Aether screamed at the blonde hair who just smirked at Aether. "Hello Aether long time no see! Well as you can see, we're doing what we were assigned to… Isn't that right Thanatos?" The red hair looked away not daring to meet his older brother's eyes who looked at him in pain. "Baby brother?" Erevos whispered out as Reidar sighed seeing the sight at Erevos. "Erevos you should know by now that Thanatos is the God of Chaos! His job is to cause chaos to everybody, you should know that by now especially when your the God of Destruction but I guess it can't be help since you don't do your job that you have to let your baby brother to do it for you!" "Reidar enough! What does a God of War want with humans?!" Aether snapped as Reidar chuckle darkly. "It's not what I want. It's what we all want and what we want, is for the entire human population to be wipe clean." Aether's eyes widen before they narrowed, rage swam in his eyes as he held excalibur pointed towards him.

"I be damn if I let you destroy the entire race!" Reidar laughed before his blue eyes shifted towards Thanatos who snapped his fingers as the skeletons dragged out three familiar people causing rage to boil in Aether and Erevos's blood as their eyes were focus on Alyut, Sodis and their mother who looked at them with a helpless look. "Let them go Reidar!" Erevos's voice raised as his body morphed back into his demonic form. "How abooooooout….. No." Reidar smile twistedly as he snapped his fingers, the skeleton raised their sword as they aimed it at Alyut who cried out causing Sodis to covered him but the pain never came to them but blood fell as the body that cover them trembled. "Alyut… Sodis… Run…" Their blue eyes looked up at their mother with frightened looks who smiled at them loving as blood trickle down her mouth before the two children instantly sprint off from the cover of their mothers and toward Aether and Erevos. "Kill them now!" Reidar called out as the skeletons began running after them but were wiped clean by Aether as his glare became sharper and narrow as the children cowered behind Aether's form. "You won't get away with this Reidar!"

"I already have Aether! Now I'm going to give you and Erevos a chance! You give us the kids and we'll spare you!" Thanatos closed his eyes as if he wish to no longer listen anymore, he turned his back away and began walking away. "Reidar, I'm heading to stop any survivors." His mellow voice flowed out before his form disappeared. "Over my dead body Reidar!" Aether hissed and Reidar grinned. "With pleasure!" He summoned his dual bladed sword and went straight at Aether but his sword was blocked by a black greatsword and black sclera, red iris eyes that glare at him hatefully. "Well well if it isn't Erevos!" "Aether take Alyut and Sodis and run, I'll keep him at bay." His multiple voice spoke coldly as Aether nodded and picked the two up before he disappeared.

"Aw what happen to you Erevos! What happen to the God of Destruction?" Reidar smirked as Erevos's glare narrowed. "That is only the title, a title that does not describe who I am physically or mentally!" He growled out as he instantly pushed Reidar back before charging straight in as their blades crashed, the ground beneath them crack and the air becoming tensed. "One day, you will die and it won't be in my hands that you will die from, I'll make sure you die in Aether's hand for the pain you cause him!" Erevos's lifted a palm up as a blast of black flames shot out toward Reidar who quickly avoid from being hit but as the God of War recovered from the sudden blast he cursed under his breath when he lost sight of Erevos. "I won't let you get away next time."

* * *

Alyut whimpered quietly as Sodis tightly clutch the giant helmet close as his body trembled, Aether kept his arms around them as he closed his eyes before they open widely when he heard a branch snapped as he raised his hands to summon a few floating in hand, they pointed to the sound before his body relax to see Erevos coming out. "Erevos…" "What now Aether?" Aether look down before his arms tighten around the crying children. "We kill Reidar and Thanatos… I'm sorry Erevos but… I can't let them destroy the humans." Erevos sighed deeply but he nodded. "I understand… What do we do with Sodis and Alyut?" "We bring them with us… I want to protect them until the day where we face Reidar and Thanatos." "Will Cassandre know?" "I'll send a messenger to her later…"

"Will they be alright?" Erevos asked quietly as he bend down and move the hair away from Sodis and Alyut's face, his eyes focusing on the helmet. "Where did Sodis get this?" Aether smile down sadly at Sodis. "They're fine but when you told us to run and I left, Sodis instantly got out of my grip and ran back to his house to grab this helmet from his late father. Losing his mother in front of his eyes… I don't want to leave Sodis or Alyut alone after this." Alyut clung tightly to Aether's shirt as Sodis snuggle close to Aether tightly holding the helmet as if his life depended on it. "I'll kill him… I'll kill Reidar for causing this pain, to them and everyone!" Aether hissed quietly. "He won't get away… None of the Gods that want to end humans will get away." Erevos watched his friend slowly began to fall. "Aether… I promise you that I will fight by your side." Erevos gazed at the two sleeping children, determination swimming in his eyes.

* * *

 **Soooooo if you want an oc story in this please commented so I know that you want it or not because this Erevos and Aether's story with Sodis and Alyut with them. Also tell me what you think of my new ocs? Thanatos and Reidar?**


	2. Chapter 1

**This story is probably will be short but not like 5 chapters short, just short from what I had written, I do hope you like this story since it Connects to Dead Man and etc (Still waiting on little side oc in Dead Man)**

* * *

 _Chapter 1_

"Aether... What the hell are you doing?" Erevos looked over to God of Humanity who was wielding excalibur around while Alyut and Sodis who watched beside Erevos's legs. "Trying to open an portal to Cassandre!" Erevos rolled his eyes and shook his head. "By randomly slashing the air?" He pointed out as Aether huffed and turned away ignoring him before a crack appeared in front of him, he instantly reeled back in shock as the crack grew bigger and bigger until pathway open, Sodis and Alyut clung tightly on Erevos's leg while the demonic God summoned his black great sword known as Siegfried.

"My… I can't believe you are willing to point a weapon at us." Aether's eyes widen when a man around 6'2ft walked through, his hair and eyes were pure white before they changed to golden hair hair and green eyes. "Ouranos?" The older man smiled softly, his eyes shifted into a ocean blue as his hair turned black as night. "Hello little brother… How are you?" He spoke softly as he turned his attention to the woman beside him, her long pink hair resting on her hip as her crystal blue eyes sparkled happily. "Aether!" She ran up to the Golden God and hugged him tightly as she pulled herself back and beamed. "I'm glad you're alright my dear!" Aether's face flushed red unaware of the broken look on Erevos's face. "What are you two doing here?" Erevos spoke up as Ouranos looked over and smiled kindly at the demonic God while Cassandre ran over and hugged the God of Destruction tightly.

"News spread fast that Reidar and Thanatos came to this world to end human life." Ouranos answered as Erevos and Aether looked at each other and frowned, Cassandre let go of Erevos and quickly notice Sodis and Alyut who shyly hid behind Erevos's leg. "Oh… Are these human children?" Ouranos turned his soft eyes to the two little people hiding behind Erevos as the golden hair turned purple and his eyes turned red. "Little brother… I know you love humans but… You can't take them away from their family-" "I know that, but… Reidar killed their mother and I can't leave them alone."

Ouranos frowned softly as he crossed his arms over his chest before tilting his head. "Have… Have you ever thought of erasing their memories and sending them to live with any relatives they have?" Aether shook his head as his golden eyes turned pink while Cassandre bend down to Alyut and Sodis's height before she smiled sweetly at them. "It was that option but… I… Ouranos… You know why I can't erase their memories yet!" Ouranos looked over to Erevos who held Alyut under his armpits and showing it to Cassandre who smiled and giggled happily. "Little brother… You know… That… By keeping them by your side… Your only going to end up not only getting yourself but others hurt." Aether frowned as he glared up at the God of Peace and Tranquility who looked down on the God of Humanity, pink eyes shifted to golden while the hair and eyes on Ouranos turned white. "How would you know that Ouranos! Maybe it won't happen!" Ouranos face went blank, he grab Aether's shoulder and stared at him for a moment.

"You know the fate of a God and Human… I don't want to see you end up… Like her… I don't want you to make the same mistake from back then." Ouranos answered softly as Aether shook his head for a moment. "Ouranos, no one will get hurt! You can't stop me Ouranos… I know you care but you can't stop me… Even if you tried, it's useless…" White hair turned light green as eyes turned golden, Ouranos gripped loosen on Aether's shoulder as it fall back on his side, the blank look turned into frown on his pale face but his eyes were mixed with emotions. "Little brother… I may no longer be powerful as the God I once was but… It does not mean I am weak and helpless, remember that I am a God that should never be anger…" Aether bit his lip as he look down on the floor before he felt a hand ruffled his fluffy golden hair. "You have become rebellious but… If you… My little brother wish to bring these children with you, if you wish to stop Reidar and Thanatos… Then I… I will be by your side to aid you." Golden eyes widen as he looked up to see Ouranos smiling happily as the light green hair turned into a pink and the eyes were bright hazel brown. "I will not abandon the little God whom I once saved to fight this battle alone."

Aether smiled as he bowed. "Ouranos, thank you!" Ouranos shook his head as he fixed his red scarf and turned his gaze to Erevos, Cassandre and the two little humans that we're watching them. "We may not be related by blood but we are family Aether… Now come, we have a long journey to stop Reidar and Thanatos." Aether beamed happily as he followed his brother figure to his lover, his best friend and the children as the adventure for them unfolds.

* * *

"When I wrap my hands around him, I'm going to-"

"Reidar?" The man with dirty blonde hair and black patch on his bang that stubbornly stayed between his eyes with black streaks running around his dirty blonde hair while his bluish purple eyes shifted towards the man that was no longer in his demonic form with dark red hair, with his different eye colour that showed a bright red and golden while a little fang poked out as the red haired man frowned. "What do you want Thanatos?" Thanatos scratched his cheek as he looked to ground nervously. "Why do… Do you hate Aether so much?" Reidar paused for moment as the God of War signed frustrated before ruffling his hair.

"Because I hate humans… He is the God of Humanity, so I hate him." Thanatos frowned as he tilted his head. "Why do you hate humans?" Reidar groan at Thanatos questioning but he didn't snap at God of Chaos knowing that the God was just curious. "It's something personal Thanatos, maybe I'll tell you whenever I feel like it." Reidar answered as Thanatos stare at the the debris around them before he turned his gaze on bloody body of human that they had killed, the red and golden eyes shifted toward the bright blue sky until he heard a crash and Reidar cursing. His gaze shifted toward the God of War to find the violent god had crashed into a vase. "Are you alright Reidar?"

The God of War hissed as he sat up and rubbed his forehead for moment. "I'm fine Thanatos, just slipped… Somehow." Reidar muttered as Thanatos approached his companion before sitting beside him. "This is very unlike you to slip and hurt yourself when it usually myself tripping." Reidar snorted as he remember the time when he alway see Thanatos tripping thin air and face planting while the memories of Erevos and a older man were helping him up. "Who can ever forget the God of Chaos can be the most clumsiest idiot where he had been babied by his older brother and older cousin." Thanatos look down at his hands as the remembrance of Erevos betrayed look and the disappearance of his older cousin, Reidar who notice the quiet air turned to say something but he stayed silent as he saw the look of sadness in Thanatos's red and golden eyes. He turned away and stared blankly in front of him as his hand clenched tightly in his fist.

"Right… Uh… Sorry?" Reidar muttered as he ruffled his own hair with frustrated look until he stopped when Thanatos spoke up. "It's not your fault… It's not your fault that my cousin disappeared and it's not your fault that Erevos left. So don't apologies for something you never done, beside… This is my mess… My problem… If… If I had only spend more time with Erevos… If only had I stop-" "Shut up, this isn't your fault either. We can say that this is all fucking Aether's fault, now shut up about insulting yourself. Your going to end up like your brother so don't. We're going to get Erevos back and you two are going to be aa happy family again, even if I have to beat the thought in him." Reidar stood up as he held his hand out towards Thanatos before his scowl disappeared into bright childish smile. "We're not going to let Aether win, we're going to crush him and take back your brother. Come on Thanatos, we got some work for us to do." Thantos reached over and grabbed Reidar's hand before he smile as the two gods were standing as their friendship began strengthen. "I have an idea how to get this all to work out."

* * *

"Erevos what are you doing?!"

"Teaching."

"Your teaching a child that can't talk properly how to fight!"

"But he's smart."

"Doesn't mean you can give him a bladed weapon you idiot!"

Ouranos was watching in amusement as Cassandre and Aether were shouting at the demonic God who was running away from them with Alyut in his arms while the two gods were screaming and running after him. "Mister Oura." The gentle god look down at Sodis who looked up with helmet clutched tightly in his grasp. "Are… Are we going to stay with you and the others?" Ouranos stared down at Sodis, his eyes turning sky blue and his hair turning dark brown, his pale hand grasped the red scarf tightly before kneeling in front of the child. "Yes… Yes you are young one." Sodis smiled as he hugged Ouranos who return the hug but in Ouranos's eyes were only filled with sadness and regret. _'I'm sorry little one…'_

Erevos suddenly stopped running as he glared at two figures who were standing there, Alyut looked over curiously while Aether and Cassandre stopped running as they began glaring ahead of them. "What are you doing here… Talos… Rita." Erevos scowled as the woman with sun kissed skin, soft light blue hair and teal eyes stared at Cassandre with a look of sadness while the man beside her had dark brown hair with his hazel eyes and pale skin tighten his tie and pushed his glasses up on the bridge of his nose.

"Tsk, tsk Erevos. How cruel of you when we just so kindly came to give you an message!" The man teased as Erevos's black draconic tail flickered. "Talos… Love, don't be so cruel." The man known as Talos sighed as he grasped the blue haired woman's hand gently before kissing it softly. "It's not much fun if I act all nice and friendly, Rita." Ouranos held Sodis as he approached the group that was taking to long before his soft eyes narrowed as the magenta eyes turned into eyes of galaxy and his soft orange hair turned white as the snow but the group doesn't notice him.

"What do you want God of Fates and God of Love?" Aether spoke up as he stepped up to stand beside Erevos and Cassandre following closely behind while Talos just grinned happily as he wrapped his arms tightly around Rita leaning his chin on her shoulder while his hazel eyes twinkled in delight but it hid another emotion, his glasses shined as he chuckle. "Mister God of War has told us to find you and tell you… To have your little group to meet us… In the Land of Dead. You have month to ready yourself and fight us before we'll go attack all of humanity!" Cassandre stared at Rita with the look of betrayal while the God of Love turned her head away from her dearest friend that never took her gaze off of her. "A human child? Woooow! I never expect the great God of Destruction to have a soft spot for children!" Talos commented as he separated from Rita who just sighed at her lover's action.

Talos grin as he reached a hand towards Alyut while Erevos was ready to attack the god until an light blue arrow skinned Talos face before it flies past the God of Fate and God of Love. All eyes turned to see Ouranos, the silver bow in his hand and the string glowing light blue before Ouranos drew the string as blue arrow was formed by the wind around, he pointed it toward Talos as the galaxy color in his eyes narrowed straight at him. "It's Ouranos… Of all people… Rita, we need to go now!" Talos's childish look on his face disappeared as he instantly turned and raced towards his beloved and grabbed her, barely dodging an arrow that hit a tree and exploded from impact, Rita quickly opened a portal before the two gods disappeared as the light blue arrow hit the place they were at before exploding once more.

Aether turned and quickly ran over to his older brother as the old God collapsed to his knees, his body trembling before he coughed and coughed as red blood splattered to the ground. The galaxy eyes disappeared and faded to clear white but the hair did not change, Sodis looked at Ouranos with his light blue eyes widen in shock and worry. "Ouranos! Are you alright?" Aether shouted as he kneeled in front of Ouranos who shakily look at Aether, red blood trail from his lips as the man smiled weakly. "I'm… Fine… Don't worry…" Cassandre ran over and stared at Ouranos with scolding look. "Ouranos, you can't just use your powers! You'll die!" The soft God chuckle as he wipe the blood off of his mouth. "Then what? Do you want me to sit out while all of you fight to protect the humans by yourself? Even… If using my powers will kills me… I'm doing this because I want to help… I… I don't want anymore people… I care… To die… I lost… So… Much." Ouranos fell to the floor as Aether, Sodis and Cassandre screamed in panicked when Ouranos had already passed out.

Erevos stood silently as he held Alyut close, his demonic eyes staring at Ouranos before he look to the sky as he watch the clouds rolled by. His heart ached as he closed his eyes before letting out a quiet sigh, he look back down as he began moving towards his companions while calming Alyut who look ready to cry. "What's your plan Aether… We have a month…"

"We need to find the place… Known as Land of the Dead before a month is up…"

"If we do… What do we do with the children."

"... I'll… I'll think of something, for now… We need get Ouranos up so we can get moving. The longer we stall… The less chance we can stop them."

* * *

 **Dun Dun, so My Ending has been updated… Now my brain hurts because I digging for some ideas… I hope you enjoy while I try to dig more ideas out.**


End file.
